interlude
by Thunderclapped
Summary: There are those lulls in time where there aren't any villains trying to destroy them, and Kevin's pretty sure he and Ben are straight. Or not. Slight fluff. BeVin. Oneshot.


**Had to get this baby out of my head before it monopolized my life (: enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There are those lulls in time when there are no villains trying to destroy them. On those days, Kevin asks Ben out for a drive to Mr Smoothy or Burger Shack and a slow cruise around the outskirts of town looking for trouble-makers. He's stopped asking Gwen, naturally, because she keeps turning him down to do homework or play tennis with Julie. Ben always says yes to those trips because, hey, who is Ben to say no to Kevin Levin? Usually, they get smoothies first then head to Burger Shack because Ben says food is better warm.<p>

Not that Kevin cares what Ben thinks.

That was obviously a lie there. Kevin's always prided himself on being straight. He's watched enough movies to know that if he were gay, he would be slinking around in tight clothes and speaking in a fake French accent. This is as far as Kevin's knowledge of homosexuals goes, and therefore, theoretically speaking, he isn't a homosexual. Right. But sometimes Kevin can't help his eyes roving over to Ben's ass when Ben leans on the counter of Mr Smoothy, trying to flirt his way to a free drink with the cute new girl (it never works, but Kevin isn't complaining at the sight). And then when the queue gets too intense and Kevin is shoved up against Ben and his hands are on Ben's waist and they laugh awkwardly to try and diffuse the tension, the sudden warmth Kevin feels and he imagines that Ben presses up against him too.

Kevin's stopped complaining the first few times Ben gets him weird-flavoured smoothies; he tells himself it's Ben's way of letting him in.

OoOoOoOo

Ben likes when Kevin asks him out on a drive. He doesn't like it when Gwen comes along because Gwen occasionally spoils the night by talking about uncompleted homework or monopolises Kevin. Ben doesn't like that. On occasion, Ben thinks his feelings for Kevin are a little inappropriate, like when Kevin brushes against him, Ben tries to lean into the touch imperceptibly. He fails miserably at this and often bumps Kevin harder than he was going to, earning strange looks from the taller guy. Ben does enjoy it when someone at Mr Smoothy jostles Kevin into Ben. Sometimes Ben grinds lightly back into Kevin and pretends he didn't do that. He's a randy teenage boy. He could get away with anything.

On outings like these, Ben plugs his iPod into the car stereo and enjoys The White Stripes or The Kills hissing edgy words into the space between himself and Kevin. Ben knows that Kevin has a secret weakness for Taylor Swift and secretly watches Kevin's lips lift in a small smile whenever _Fearless_ comes on. Sometimes for a change, Ben plays some Foxboro Hot Tubs and laughs when Kevin yelps along to the songs while Ben plays the air guitar. When they get to Burger Shack, they're usually in the middle of a song. They stay in the car together till the song ends.

OoOoOoOo

They have arguments about nothing and everything- Ben thinks chicken nuggets are made out of the best parts of the chicken and Kevin maintains that they're tasteless white filth, or that Kevin says tomatoes are a vegetable but Ben knows they're fruits. They build nights on random things, forming a steady friendship. Sometimes they fight each other with bare fists, and Kevin always wins. Kevin picks Ben up and slings him over his shoulder when he wins, face tantalisingly close to Ben's ass. Ben then retaliates by using the Omnitrix and turns into different aliens. When he's feeling kind, he goes Echo Echo. One day, Kevin had grabbed his ass while carrying him. Ben went Humungousaur in three seconds flat.

Kevin never did grab Ben's ass ever again after that day, which made Ben kind-of regret his hasty decision.

OoOoOoOo

This is one of those nights when they do a takeaway from Burger Shack and leave it in the car to eat after a friendly fight. Kevin gets knocked down by Ben- _lucky shot_, Kevin grumbles- and there's some blood oozing from the cut on his handsome cheek. Ben panics inwardly, he never meant to hurt Kevin, but Kevin waves it off and brings out the chilli fries to calm Ben down. Ben finishes his portion quickly and leans over to try to look at Kevin's cut. But Kevin just has to turn around at the same time and their lips end up against each other's, then Ben's eyes are closing and he's groaning and pulling Kevin closer and Kevin screams for joy on the inside and presses his lips insistently against Ben's own. Ben opens his mouth and they savour each other slowly. Kevin wants to thank whatever lucky stars or alien gods are watching out for him but he's too busy tasting Ben, hard and messy and desperate as though they couldn't believe that this was happening. Ben's hands grip the back of his neck tightly and tug at the ends of his hair and Kevin growls, gripping Ben's waist so hard that Ben whines and writhes against Kevin. Ben tastes like chilli fries and that cheese-and-bacon smoothie and there's something behind the flavours, something that tastes like Ben.

When they part, Ben looks ashamed but defiant, holding himself tall and proud. Kevin likes the way Ben's lips are tinted with the pink of exertion. Kevin himself struggles for words. _It felt nice_, he wants to say. Or _that was cool_. But then Ben says something that makes the words Kevin came up with pale in comparison. He leans in, green eyes aglow with something that looks like challenge, and murmurs a soft _let's do that again_ and hey, who is Kevin to say no to Ben Tennyson?

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, it was my first BeVin! :D<strong>


End file.
